The Cape
by JayRayGee
Summary: When Ruby's cape becomes too torn and tattered, she decides it's time for a new look. ONE SHOT


**A/N:**

 **I don't really know why I put these at the beginning of my stories. I guess it's kind of like a way overview of what has happened in this stories past or to get you caught up to what's happening. It works in one shots like these but not really in my multi chaptered stories.**

 **Anyways, this is a short little one-shot story takes place a few years past the fall of beacon. That's all you get.**

"Your cape is torn and tattered. But I like it. It shows what you've been through since Beacon fell."

Ruby remember that. She will always remember that. It was the first thing Weiss said to her after the met up in Mistral. Things were different back then. Everything was in chaos. Beacon fall was less than a year old and already there was talk that Mistral would fall next. That whoever took down Beacon was coming for Mistral with even more power and strength. Then on top of that was the political side of things. If someone had bumped into the wrong person, a war could have started that would have been more deadly than the Great War. Political powers biting at each other's necks, trying to be the one of top when the dust settled. It seemed like the world was about to end, and for some, the end had already begun.

But none of that mattered now. The dust had settled and the world was better off than before Beacon fell. There was a sense of peace that no one had felt in such a long time. And while people knew that it was only a matter of time before something else happened, for now, the best thing to do was to enjoy the peace.

And that's exactly what Ruby was doing. She sat on a log at the end of a long dirt path. She was looking down at her cape, thinking back. She remembered when she first learned she was special, and not in the daddy's special little girl type of way. She remembered the long journey to Mistral that she took with her friends. She remembered the feeling when she saw her team again after they split up. She remembered the hardships they faced trying to defeat the ones behind the attacks that felt Beacon destroyed and Mistral on edge. She remembered finally defeating Salem and winning the war. But most of all, she remembered the ones she had lost along the way.

Her family, her friends. They all gave their lives to make this place better. They were her friends, her family. Nothing could replace them. No objects, no statues, no mementoes, nothing could replace the feeling of happiness and joy they gave her.

Ruby looked down at her cape and tears began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't help it. They meant so much to her. Her tears began to fall onto her cape, leaving barely visible wet spots on it. It made her think back to the letter she wrote Yang when she first got to Mistral.

Then Ruby remembered what Yang was doing and she stopped crying. She used her cape to wipe the remaining tears from her face and eyes. Ruby remembered what all her friends were doing. Weiss had gone on to lead The Schnee Dust Company after it was revealed that Jacques had been bribing members of the council in order to gain support to overthrown Ironwood and Whitley "humbly" stepped down from being the heir. Blake had done on to lead the White Fang back to its era of being a peaceful organization and had even regained the public support. Jaune had decided to go on to be a Huntsman to honor his team.

Ruby remembered this as she looked at her cape. As she looked at it, she realized that its current form, it looked more like a small tower a young child would tie around his neck and pretend to be a superhero and fly. The thought of Ruby running around like this made her giggle to herself and decided to change it up a bit.

Instead of pinning it to her shirt like she had been doing for years and rather, tie it around her neck in a neckerchief type of manner, like Yang had done. Once done, Ruby looked at herself in her scroll. She liked the new look. It fit her more since she was more grown up now and the cape was beginning to feel childish.

Upon looking at her scroll, Ruby realized the time. While she didn't have anywhere to be, she decided that she had enough of reliving old memories. So, as she stood up from the log lodged in the dirt, she took one final look around at the small clearing at the end of the long dirt path. This place held special meaning to Ruby. It was the place where Yang had told her when she was only 15 that she would always be there to protect her.

And as she left the clearing, a few more tears fell from her eyes as she remembered where Yang was after all these years, Yang would still be there to protect her.

In spirit.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Get it? Cause Yang's dead.**

 **Like I said, a small, short one shot. It took me about 20 or 30 minutes to write this out and the only part that gave me trouble was the ending. I wanted an ending that evoked emotion and I guess I won't really know if it did or not until I post this and read the reviews.**

 **I also wanted to update you guys on some changes I've been making in the way I write. In the past I would only write the story I was trying to update in order to keep me on track on what I needed to do. But I have realized that this was killing my motivation. So, from now, I going to write whatever story comes to mind, whether it be a one shot or another chapter for one of my multi chaptered stories then release them whenever the time arises. So basically, one story might not be updates for weeks or months but once it is, the next story in line might get an update in a few days since I'll already have the chapter written out and saved. This way, I can get more stories to you and still keep motivation. It might make more sense when you see it happen.**

 **Anyways, Follow, Favorite, and Review**


End file.
